


Stop telephone me (I'm busy)

by Little_Firestar84



Series: Shake it up (It's Christmas time) [3]
Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Reverse Cowgirl, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Ryo niziò a fissare Kaori- a cui aumentò improvvisamente la salivazione- negli occhi, e con estrema calma si tolse la giacca, gettandola sul tavolino da caffè, e si rimboccò le maniche della maglia nera dalle maniche lunghe che aveva indossato quella mattina per andare ad aiutare Falcon e Saeko con un caso. Lo fece con una lentezza micidiale, che fece sudare freddo la sua donna, e con ogni millimetro di carne che veniva mostrata, ogni possente muscolo che liberava alla vista della sua bella, pareva quasi che stesse inscenando uno spettacolo porno.
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Series: Shake it up (It's Christmas time) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031859
Kudos: 2





	Stop telephone me (I'm busy)

Ciao tuti… benvenuti alla terza settimana dell’Avvento di City Hunter…non rosso Natale, ma rosso passione! Vi ringrazio per le recensioni, per i commenti, per tutto… buona lettura e a domenica prossima!

“Sul serio, Sayuri? Ha detto così? Oh, non riesco a credere che ci sia gente che usi certi abbordi, pensare che da quello che mi avevi detto sembrava essere un tipo interessante… ma invece, con quel Brian come è andata a finire? Ma sì, dai, il surfista che avevi incontrato in California, non fare finta di non ricordartelo! Mi sembrava di capire che ci fosse chimica tra di voi…” 

Nonostante nella voce di Kaori ci fosse il sorriso, la giovane donna era esausta. Ormai erano due ore che stava al telefono con la sorella, ad ascoltare delle sue tribolazioni sentimentali. Adorava Sayuri, ma non avrebbe mai potuto avere con lei lo stesso rapporto che aveva avuto con Hide, al cui fianco era cresciuta. 

E comunque, possibile che sua sorella non avesse nient’altro di cui parlare? Sì, adesso la maggioranza dei problemi di Kaorisi erano risolti dopo che lei e Ryo avevano _finalmente_ smesso di girare intorno ai loro sentimenti, però sua sorella avrebbe anche potuto chiederle come stava, come andava il lavoro… se si fosse comprata qualche bel vestitino per sedurre il suo uomo….

“Ah” Kaori disse, un po’ distratta, mentre, seduta sul divano a gambe incrociate, giocherellava con il filo del telefono. Aveva smesso di ascoltare la sorella maggiore- tanto aveva capito che non stava facendo altro che lamentarsi del genere maschile in generale - _Ryo escluso, ma solo se ti rende felice. Sei felice, sorellina?-_ perciò usò una delle più importanti lezioni che Eriko le avesse mai dato: finse di prestare attenzione, annuendo, e stando zitta nel dubbio. Funzionava sempre. Qualche volta, aveva pure funzionato con Ryo…

“Sì, sì, hai ragione, roba da non credere….” Kaori a malapena si fermò prima di sbuffare. Ma sua sorella non lo pagava il telefono? Le intercontinentali le faceva gratis?

Sentì sbattere la porta d’ingresso, e allungò il collo, vedendo il _suo_ Ryotogliersi le scarpe prima di raggiungerla. Quando fu davanti a lei, le sorrise, birichino, scuotendo leggermente la testa, divertito dalla visione della sua Kaori che provava a prendersi cura di un’altra persona- sua sorella- nonostante le loro differenze, le loro incomprensioni, i continenti che le separavano…

Eppure, Kaori era così, tutta cuore. Che era poi uno dei motivi per cui lui l’amava- insieme ad un corpo da urlo ed un appetito insaziabile per i loro incontri amorosi. 

La donna però non parve apprezzare troppo quel sorrisetto: lei si stava sorbendo le lamentele della sorella, e lui aveva il coraggio di ridere? Che andasse al diavolo, per una volta! Si ripromise di mandarlo in bianco quella sera, e con un gesto svelto gli fece segno di andarsene e lasciarla sola a sorbirsi quella _lagna,_ ma lui non cedette, anzi- rincarò la dose spettinandole i capelli.

La rossa alzò gli occhi al cielo, e con un sospiro scostò leggermente la cornetta del telefono dall’orecchio, continuando a fingere di prestare attenzione alle disavventure sentimentali di Sayuri. Facendo gli occhioni da cucciolo bastonato, Kaori silenziosamente mimò con le labbra il messaggio _abbi pietà di me e uccidimi, perché non ne posso più_ al suo estremamente affascinante compagno di vita e lavoro.

Ryo però non comprese quello che lei gli stesse dicendo. O forse… lo capì fin troppo bene, e decise di darsi da fare per togliere la sua adorabile compagna da quella incresciosa situazione.

Iniziò a fissare Kaori- a cui aumentò improvvisamente la salivazione- negli occhi, e con estrema calma si tolse la giacca, gettandola sul tavolino da caffè, e si rimboccò le maniche della maglia nera dalle maniche lunghe che aveva indossato quella mattina per andare ad aiutare Falcon e Saeko con un caso. Lo fece con una lentezza micidiale, che fece sudare freddo la sua donna, e con ogni millimetro di carne che veniva mostrata, ogni possente muscolo che liberava alla vista della sua bella, pareva quasi che stesse inscenando uno spettacolo porno.

Una volta finito, Ryo si chinò su di lei, che, con un sopracciglio alzato e mordendosi il labbro, continuava a fingere di ascoltare la sorella. Le callose, ruvide ed abbronzate mani del suo uomo si posarono sulle ginocchia della sua donna, facendola ardere di desiderio, e lui si inginocchiò sul tappeto, facendo pressione perché lei aprisse quelle deliziose gambe da fotomodella che, con quei tacchi argento e quella soffice gonna bianca, sembravano chilometriche. 

“Eh?”Fece per chiedergli, ma Ryo, con quel sorrisino malandrino da gran seduttore,si portò un dito alle labbra, facendole segno di stare in silenzio e fare finta di nulla.Kaori riportò il telefono all’orecchio, ma ormai era partita per la tangente e non prestava più la minima attenzione a quello che la sorella le diceva. In realtà avrebbe avuto una mezza intenzione di inventarsi una qualsiasi storia e mandarla al diavolo, per una volta, ma il suo focoso amante sembrava avere voglia di giocare… e chi era lei per negare una qualsiasi cosa allo Stallone di Shinjuku?

Gli lanciò uno sguardo lascivo che lasciava intendere che lo avrebbe assecondato in queste sue voglie, curiosa di vedere dove volesse andare a parare.

Le mani di Ryo presero ad accarezzarla, risalendo lungo il corpo di Kaori, sollevando maliziosamente la gonnellina del vestito bianco che aveva indossato quel giorno, sbottonando il capo nella sua interezza. Ryo scostò la sottile stoffa, rivelando ciò di cui, appena entrato, aveva avuto un fugace assaggio: Kaori indossava uno dei completi intimi preferiti di Ryo, quello che, nella sua personalissima top ten, si aggiudicava il podio con in terzo posto, nero, balconcino con tanga, tessuto tecnico lucido con malizioso pizzo in un erotico connubio di classico e moderno, minuscoli ma costosissimi pezzetti di stoffa che servivano a poco o nulla quando si trattava di nascondere le forme esplosive di Kaori.

Col sorriso sulle labbra, Ryo le dette un velocissimo bacio sulla punta del naso, poi si rimise all’opera. Kaori era lì, mezza nuda davanti a lui, e aveva avuto voglia di lei da quando… beh, dal momento in cui aveva lasciato casa per andare da Saeko. Non aveva voglia di tergiversare, di girarci tanto intorno, perciò Ryo si mise subito all’opera. Tornò ad inginocchiarsi, e facendo scorrere le mani dalle sottili caviglie fino alle morbide ed _umide_ cosce, si allacciò le gambe della sua donna al collo, guardandola con sguardo allusivo. Una mano andò alla schiena, premendo il corpo di Kaori contro di sé, mentre con l’altra scostò il tanga leggermente di lato- gli piaceva da impazzire prenderla così, mentre erano ancora mezzi vestiti, in un qualsiasi luogo, non importava dove, _in tutti i luoghi e in tutti i modi_ \- e aprì le pieghe del sesso della sua bella, premendo con il tenar della mano sul clitoride mentre la teneva aperta per l’intrusione della sua lingua. Prima di penetrarla, però, decise di divertirsi un po’ e stuzzicarla, ecome un animale, come fosse un cagnolino, la leccò. Sempre occhi negli occhi. 

Il primo contatto la mandò subito in orbita, e Kaori squittì, coprendosi la bocca ed arrossendo nonostante fosse conscia che Sayuri non poteva sapere cosa stesse accadendo nel salotto di casa Saeba…

“Eh, scusa, scusa, ma sai, mi era sembrato che fosse passato… un topo! Sì, esatto, un topo, ma mi ero sbagliata, eh, eh, eh….” Si scusò con la sorella, facendo ridere Ryo contro la sua femminilità, cosa che la fece sussultare di piacere e le fece ricadere la testa all’indietro, mentre si godeva quelle paradisiache sensazioni. “Ah! S-Sì, era proprio un topo, avevo proprio ragione e… ah! Sì… Sì, continua a tornare…”

Kaori si fece forza, e tornò a concentrare il suo sguardo su quel bellissimo spettacolo che era Ryo, inginocchiato tra le sue gambe, i capelli sul suo ventre, mentre la sualingua stuzzicava la sua femminilità.

Guardandolo desiderosa, calda, vogliosa, sicura finalmente del suo essere donna, bella, creatura di carne e sangue, con la mano destra Kaori aprì il gancetto frontale del reggiseno, liberando i suoi seni. Mentre continuava a fingere di interessarsi a Sayuri, con la mano libera soppressò il suo seno, massaggiandolo tranquilla, placida, e prese a stuzzicare i turgidi capezzoli scuri, tirandoli con le dita, offrendoli allo sguardo bollente del suo uomo, che, apprezzando lo show, mostrò la sua gratitudine passando i denti sul clitoride di Kaori, facendola impazzire.

Questa era nuova, ma cazzo se le piaceva! Non che avesse mai avuto alcun dubbio: fin dalla prima volta in cui lei e Ryo avevano consumato un focoso amplesso all’interno della Mini, al ritorno della radura dove lui le aveva confessato il suo amore,Kaori aveva capito che tutto quello che dicevano su Ryo era a dir poco sacrosanto- era uno stallone dalla prorompente carica sessuale, e dire che era bravo a letto era riduttivo, anche se il suo uomo asseriva che gran parte del merito fosse di lei, perché sì, lui ci sapeva fare, ma era con Kaori che faceva scintille…

Ed era un gran baciatore. E a quanto pareva, a Ryo non piaceva solo baciare la sua bocca, ma anche le labbra del suo sesso… e come lo faceva bene, con impegno, dedizione, passione, concentrato… la sua lingua aveva tracciato, ancora e ancora e ancora i confini del sesso di Kaori, prima di tuffarsi all’interno della sua femminilitàgrondante piacere liquido. 

Kaori si morse le labbra, nel tentativo di non urlare ancora, di nuovo, di non essere scoperta dalla sorella. Sapeva che mancava poco o nulla prima di essere travolta dalla forza dell’orgasmo- sarebbe bastato la visione di Ryo che la leccava per farla venire, in altre occasioni- ed era fradicia, la sua calda umidità che le correva lungo le gambe. 

Ryo cambiò leggermente tattica; prese a stimolare il clitoride pulsante con il labbro superiore, mentre continuava a penetrarla con la lingua, muovendola come fosse un serpente voglioso all’interno di quel caldo inferno meraviglioso che era il corpo della sua donna, alla ricerca di quel punto speciale che le avrebbe fatto vedere le stelle. 

L’uomo avvertì il sesso di Kaori contrarsi intorno alla sua lingua, le gambe che si stringevano intorno al collo fino a quasi soffocarlo, accendendolo di piacere e provocandogli un erezione talmente dirompente da essere dolorosa. Prese a canticchiare uno stupido motivo, per il solo fatto che tempo prima aveva scoperto che quelle vibrazioni aumentavano il piaceredella sua Kaori. Era pronto a vederla fare il tutto per tutto per non farsi sentire dalla sorellina mentre veniva quando…

“Ahi!” fece, staccandosi dal corpo della sua dea del piacere e massaggiandosi il capo. 

“Ma che cavolo…” Il telefono. Gli era caduto il telefono in testa. E mica solo la cornetta, eh. Oh, no. Tutto l’apparecchio.

“Scusa!” Kaori mormorò, prima di riprendere l’apparecchio in mano, quasi nel panico, rossa come un peperone e la cosa più sexy e al contempo dolce su cui Ryo Saeba avesse mai posato gli occhi in tutta la sua vita. “Eh, senti, Sayuri, c’è Saeko alla porta… già, già, continua ad affibbiarci casi, ma che ci vuoi fare, adesso almeno deve pagare in denaro... sì, sì… alla prossima settimana!” 

Attaccò la cornetta, e scoppiò a ridere, nonostante il tentativo di essere composta, lo fece in un modo sguaiato, pieno di vita. In un modo che gridava Kaori, che era lei e lei sola. Ryo, ancora inginocchiato con le gambe di lei sulle spalle, la guardò, dolce e languido, lasciando dolci baci sulla tenera pelle delle cosce. 

“Tu, Ryo Saeba, sei un vero pervertito, lo sai questo, vero?” Gli disse, ridacchiando, mentre faceva scorrere le dita in quella morbida criniera nera.

“Bah, da che pulpito…” sospirò, mentre picchiettava sulla pelle della sua Kaori. “Avrò pure iniziato io, ma non mi sembra che tu ti sia sforzata più di tanto di farmi smettere…”

“Come hai detto una volta… hai una pessima influenza su di me, caro il mio signor Saeba.” Lo guardava, dolce, innamorata, con uno sguardo che ogni volta che si posava su di lui, faceva sentire Ryo al sicuro. Quello sguardo era la sua casa, non le quattro mura del loro appartamento, ma lei, il suo cuore, il suo coraggio, il modo in cui si era donata a lui, in cui aveva preso ciò che Ryo era, plasmandolo nell’uomo adulto e maturo che si era sempre rifiutato di essere, troppo concentrato a vivere alla giornata, senza un domani. Fino a che lei non era arrivata nella sua vita, travolgendolo con la forza di un uragano.

La amava. Non era ancora riuscito a dire quelle parole ad alta voce, e forse quel muro non sarebbe mai stato abbattuto, ma sperava che i suoi sguardi parlassero per lui.

Kaori sembrò intuire la direzione che stavano prendendo i suoi pensieri, e afferrò il tessuto della maglia, trascinandolo su di sé. Prese a baciarlo su quelle peccaminose labbra piene, assaporando il suo sapore fruttato, le loro lingue che si incontravano, si intrecciavano, si solleticavano, mentre, felici, sorridevano e ridevano e si baciavano su quello scomodo divano come se fossero due adolescenti. Ryo la solleticava, sfiorandole la pelle con i polpastrelli, delicato, quasi stesse suonando il piano, lei invece continuava quella che era una delle sue attività preferite, facendo scorrere le dita tra i folti capelli del compagno, facendolo mugugnare di piacere.

“Sai, non che non abbia apprezzato, ma giuro che nessuno ti eviterà una martellata se ti azzardi a farlo di nuovo….” Gli disse, languida, facendolo scoppiare a ridere. Quasi, quasi lo avrebbe rifatto giusto per essere di nuovo preso a martellate… i martelli di Kaori iniziavano a mancargli, ormai era da mesi, da quando le aveva detto che era stato sincero quando aveva ammesso i suoi sentimenti nella radura, che l’unico che veniva preso a martellate era quel povero cristo di Mick - che in realtà si era beccato pure un paio di volte la canna della Phyton sotto al mento, visto che continuava a fare il citrullo con la donna del suo migliore amico. 

“Che ne dici se ti restituisco il favore?” Gli domandò, mentre stuzzicava l’erezione di Ryo attraverso il jeans con il ginocchio. 

“Io dico che di preliminari ne abbiamo già avuti abbastanza per oggi…” Le disse, con lo stesso tono di un bambino capriccioso. “E poi volevo solo fare uno scherzetto alla tua sorellina. Non le ho ancora perdonato che ti volesse portare via da me. _In America_. Come cavolo ci venivo da te in America, in nave? Lo sai quante settimane ci si impiega ad andare dal Giappone a New York in nave?Tre mesi! E io come facevo tre mesi senza di te, me lo spieghi?”

“Oh, povero il mio Ryuccio…” Gli disse scherzosamente, chiamandolo con quell’assurdo nomignolo con cui Ryo si riferiva a sé stesso. “Ma so io come farti passare quei brutti pensieri… siediti sul divano e guai a te se ti spogli! E mi raccomando… non toccare!”

Invertirono i ruoli, Ryo prese il posto di Kaori sul divano mentre lei stava davanti a lui, in piedi, con il reggiseno ed il vestito aperti, e le mutandine spostate come quando Ryo le aveva dato piacere. Lui incrociò le mani dietro alla testa, guardando con occhio clinico la meraviglia che era la sua compagna, soddisfatto, orgoglioso. “Oh, vuoi farlo con i vestiti addosso? Sexy. Tu sì che mi conosci….”

Si abbassò su di lui e prese a baciarlo, lentamente, dolce, delicata, i capelli rossi che accarezzavano la pelle del suo uomo, solleticandolo. Mosse la mani delicatamente su quel corpo scultoreo, il suo tocco così soffice che sembrava quasi un sogno. Lei teneva gli occhi chiusi, e sorrideva, ma Ryo invece la guardava, meravigliato. Era tentato di sfiorarla, intrecciare le loro dita solo per essere certo che fosse vero, che non fosse un sogno, uno de tanti che aveva a lungo fatto, dove Kaori, la sua amante, spariva all’alba, lasciando il posto alla dura realtà ed ad una donna che lo guardava col cuore spezzato convinta di non essere amata.

Kaori gli slacciò i pantaloni, e liberò dalla prigione del tessuto il gonfio membro, che prese a stringere ed accarezzare, muovendo la mano su quell’acciaio dalla consistenza della seta bollente, una, due, tre volte, senza mai staccare le labbra dalla bocca di Ryo. Sembrava quasi che si stessero scambiando l’aria, e Ryo era incapace anche solo di sussurrare il nomedella sua amata, tanto era preso da quella visione, da quanto Kaori fosse divenuta sicura della propria bellezza e padrona della propria sessualità nei mesi che avevano passato ad esplorarsi e scoprirsi. 

Si staccò da lui, facendo scivolare il vestito dalle spalle, il reggiseno, e poi fu la volta delle mutandine, prima di chinarsi nuovamente su Ryo, baciandolo sensuale sul mento, sulle guance, il collo, assaporando quel sapore e quel profumo di lui che erano unici- il suo dopobarba, la polvere da sparo, le sue sigarette, _lei -_ mentre si sentiva solleticare il viso… si era rasato al mattino presto, e già c’era un po’ di ricrescita!

Nuda, si sistemò sulle ginocchia del suo uomo, il petto di Ryo contro la sua schiena, la nuca sulla spalla del suo uomo mentre sentiva premere la sua prorompente mascolinità contro i suoi glutei. 

Ryo emise un suono gutturale soffocato, che fece sorridere Kaori. Era così bello sapere di avere un tale potere su di lui!

Allungò il braccio destro alle proprie spalle, ringraziando per i suoi muscoli elastici le lezioni di Yoga e aerobica che Eriko insisteva nel farle fare ora che spesso e volentieri calcava le passerelle come modella, e affondò nuovamente le dita in quei bei capelli scuri, folti, non ancora ingrigiti dall’età che avanzava- anche se era certa che Ryo, tempo un paio d’anni, sarebbe stato una bomba sexy. Sarebbe stato come Sean Connery ed Harrison Ford, che con gli anni erano diventati ciò che di più appetibile poteva trovarsi sui maxi schermi dei cinema. 

“Posso almeno baciarti il collo?” Ryo le chiese, nonostante avesse già preso a fare proprio quello, e, dimentico della promessa di non toccare, avesse catturato i seni a coppa, mentre succhiava la delicata pelle del collo di Kaori, condannandola a far sapere al mondo che era sua o indossare una sciarpa in pieno agosto per nascondere i segni del loro amore.

“Così non vale…” Si lamentò Kaori, sospirando. Ryo rise contro il suo collo, e mentre con la destra continuava a sfregareil capezzolo, l’altra mano era scesa in basso, il pollice che premeva contro il clitoride stimolandolo e frizionandolo. Kaori avvertì le sue dita vicine alla sua entrata, pronte a possederla, ma lo fermò, scuotendo il capo, mentre afferrava il suo membro e lo guidava verso il suo centro del piacere.

_ Uh, reverse cow girl, eh?  _ _ Porca miseria se sono fortunato…. altro che verginella inesperta, tu, donna mia, sei una perenne sorpresa!  _ Ryo pensò, mentre, spaparanzato sul divano, senza muoversi, si godeva con un sorriso tronfio lo spettacolo di Kaori che _lo scopava,_ muovendosi con lenti e profondi affondi su di lui alla ricerca dell’angolo di penetrazione perfetto, che potesse massimizzare all’ennesima potenza il piacere per entrambi. 

“Posso unirmi allo spettacolo?” Le chiese, spostando la mano dal seno al fianco della donna. Kaori emise un suono che Ryo prese per un sì, ed iniziò ad andarle incontro nei movimenti, a cercarla ed incontrarla, inseguendo e trovando il suo stesso ritmo, i loro corpi che si muovevano all’unisono in perfetta sincronia, proprio come quando seguivano un caso, il tessuto degli abiti di Ryo ruvido sulla delicata pelle di Kaori, la sfregava e la accendeva di desiderio, la faceva impazzire, amplificava tutte le sue sensazioni portandola sempre più vicina all’esplosione. 

“Hai proprio ragione…” sussultò lei, quasi singhiozzando, tirandogli leggermente i capelli, cosa che fece impazzire Ryo, portandolo vicino alla fine. Sentiva il suo membro in lei, la calda carezza del sesso di Kaori, il proprio pulsante bisogno… un attimo, un attimo solo e si sarebbe svuotato in lei. “È davvero sexy… dovremmo farlo più spesso.”

Kaori avvertì il momento in cui Ryo approcciò l’orgasmo. I suoi muscoli tesi come corde di violino, le labbra immobili sul collo di lei, come a volersi trattenere con forza estrema.

“Lasciati andare…” lo spronò lei, fusando come una gatta vogliosa in calore. “Fallo per me, Ryo…”

Lui sussultò. Chi era per negarle qualcosa? 

Le morse la spalla, così’ profondamente che sentì il ferreo sapore del sangue, e venne, potente, svuotando la sua essenza in getti di calore liquido nel ventre della sua amata, che, spronata dalla paradisiaca sensazione di essere _riempita_ da Ryo venne. Il suo sesso si contrasse intorno a quello di lui, soffocandolo quasi, ed a Ryo mancò il fiato, perché quella sensazione non fece altro che rendere ancora più potente il suo, di orgasmo. 

Con un sorriso ebete sulle labbra, Ryo continuò a muoversi in lei, calmo, tranquillo, pacato, fino a che non ebbe finito di riversare il suo seme nel corpo della sua donna. 

Ansimavano entrambi, ma erano felici e soddisfatti e appagati, e a malapena si resero conto che, a fare i conti con la loro irruenza, era stato il divano, sul cui tessuto risplendeva l’unione dei loro umori- un po’ come sui pantaloni ed i boxer di Ryo.

“Certo che stavolta abbiamo fatto un bel casino, eh?” La prese in giro lui, abbracciandola da dietro e baciandole le spalle. Kaori si era lasciata andare, ed adesso era distesa su di lui, languida e rilassata, così tanto che a malapena si rendeva conto che Ryo non aveva lasciato il suo centro del piacere.“Però, devo essere sincero. Ne è valsa la pena. Cioè, mentre lo facevamo ho avuto una perfetta visione del tuo sedere, ho giocato con le tue tette… un uomo cosa può chiedere di più dalla vita?”

Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere- Kaori sapeva che Ryo faceva ancora lo stupido, ma ora era suo, e lei ne era entusiasta, e poi, se lo faceva solo con lei… sì, lo poteva accettare. Anzi, rifletté: forse era questo suo lato infantile che le piaceva tanto. Perché nessuno di loro era mai stato veramente bambino- lei, senza genitori, con Hide al lavoro, aveva dovuto imparare a badare a sé stessa e alla casa, lui era un ex bambino soldato senza memorie della sua infanzia, ma se lei era maturata, era rimasta piccata e fredda, lui, da adulto, aveva deciso di godersi quella spensieratezza della gioventù che gli era stata negata da ragazzo. 

“In realtà, Cosmopolitan diceche il miglior sesso è quello che si fa sulla lavatrice mentre fa la centrifuga a milleduecento giri…” Sogghignò lei, con una vocina colma di malizia. In lei, sentì Ryo risvegliarsi, mentre sul suo volto calava la sua tipica espressione da maniaco, cosa che un po’ la sconvolgeva ancora.

_ Avevo la perfetta donna mokkori in casa e non lo sapevo! Ah, quanti anni sprecati andando dietro a quelle oche giulive, a bambole siliconate… a delle streghette che promettevano e poi non mantenevano… avevo il paradiso a portata di mano e io coglione quasi me lo lasciavo scappare! _

Ridendo, le diede una sonora sculacciata su quella chiappa succulenta, facendo scattare Kaori, che arrossì, in piedi. 

“Ryo!” squittì lei, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da… dal desiderio di Ryo che continuava a svettare nell’aria, guizzando quasi neanche fosse stato un cane da caccia alla ricerca della preda. 

_ Ah, le piacciono le sculacciate… interessante. Potrei fregare le manette a Saeko… lì si che ci sarebbe da divertirsi… però prima devo cambiare la testata del letto. Mi serve qualcosa in ferro, bello robusto… tendiamo a essere parecchio focosi quando ci diamo dentro… Ah, le scintille che facciamo a letto! E in macchina, sul divano, in spiaggia- beh, in spiaggia in realtà non è che sia stata sta gran cosa, lì mi sono sbagliato, la sabbia nel sedere è proprio una gran seccatura- sotto la doccia, e nel poligono, e sul tavolo della cucina, e… e…. _

“Chissà perché, ho la netta sensazione che se sapessi a cosa stai pensando, ti prenderei a martellate…” Sospirò lei, con le mani sui fianchi. Ancora del tutto nuda. 

“Ma, ma no tesoro, cosa dici….eh, eh, eh….” Provò a scusarsi lui, mentre, con espressione colpevole, si grattava il capo.

“Sì, sì, certo… come no. Pervertito eri e pervertito sei rimasto. L’unica differenza è che adesso sei monogamo- perché tu _sei_ monogamo, vero? Sai cosa ti succederebbe se osassi tradirmi…” Ryo ingoiò a vuoto, riconoscendo quello sguardo, quello che, in passato, aveva preceduto delle sonore martellate da decine di tonnellate che lo avevano spedito dritto contro il muro, o nel pavimento, e tremò.

_ Vabbè che c’è chi dice che un po’ di dolore fa aumentare il piacere, ma non esageriamo, eh…. mica voglio finire in ospedale! Anche se, Kaori, vestita da dottoressa… consolo quel bel completino intimo bianco e le autoreggenti in tinta sotto al camice…. qua devo chiedere a Mick di fregare un camice a Kazue, che poi, alla mia Kaori, starebbe da urlo, lei è almeno una taglia abbondante di seno in più… sai che belle le sue tette strizzate lì! O magari potrei fare un giro in qualche sexy shop… sì, sì, prenderle uno di quei vestitini in lattice da infermiera, che poi se lo mette col mio completo preferito, quello rosso che ha pure il reggicalze. Bisogna solo capire se vanno meglio le calze bianche o nere….eh, mi sa che dovrò farla sfilare per me per decidere. Mamma se mi piace quanto sfila, se penso alla prima volta che l’ho vista in passerella con quel costumino striminzito… oh, era proprio innocente allora, eh? No, perché, secondo me, pure Umi che non ci vedeva bene aveva capito che me la volevo fare…. _

“Non so cosa mi spaventa di più, il fatto di sapere che tipo di pensieri ti stanno passando per la testa, o il fatto che non sono nemmeno troppo arrabbiata…” Kaori si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio, mentre sbuffava leggermente, ancora con le mani sui fianchi. Ed i tacchi ai piedi. Non è che le dispiacesse che Ryo facesse quei pensieri _su di lei,_ solo… solo, a volte lui era un animale maniaco e non il romantico seduttore che sapeva essere, e c’erano momenti in cui Kaori non era in grado di concepire come quelle due parti di lui potessero coesistere...

“Guarda che sei tu che mi tenti, donna. Te ne stai lì, in piedi, tutta nuda, a parlarmi di farlo sulla lavatrice mentre fa la centrifuga…. eh, uno stallone si fa dei pensieri, quando sente ste cose!”

Lei scoppiò a ridere, e gli offrì la mano, che Ryo accettò, e lo aiutò ad alzarsi. Con le dita intrecciate, lo guidò verso il locale lavanderia del loro appartamento, e lui la seguì, con lo sguardo di un fedele cagnolino innamorato.. 

“Su, andiamo, che se non laviamo subito quei pantaloni sai che fatica poi smacchiarli!”

Ryo sospirò, appagato. Eh sì, lui forse era un pervertito, ma grazie al cielo, la sua donna ne aveva di inventiva!


End file.
